Supernova
by Jacob's Nessie
Summary: Nessie's growing up and realizing her feelings for Jacob. First chapter is a summary of Breaking Dawn from Nessies POV.Rated T for now, but i might change it later on. POV's will change throw out the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a tribute to my favorit twilight couple 'Renesmee & Jacob' all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, the one and only creater of 'Twilight'. I own nothing. Story is mostly in Nessie's POV, but i might change it later.

**_Supernova_**

**Chapter 1 **

**Nessie's POV**

**Flashback**

My life has never been one you may call normal_._ That would be an under statement do to the nature of my family who are mostly composed of… well… _**Vampires **_and_** Werewolves**_. Though I rather not call them that it makes them sound a bit unrealistic. I however am half vampire half human. A very rare thing to see in my world let alone in the human world. My mother (Bella) conceived, carried, and gave birth to me while she was still human. She nearly died in the process. Thankfully my father (Edward) with amazing effort was able to inject enough venom into her system to save her. Shortly after my birth, they discovered that I'm rather gifted; I'm able to do the opposite of both my parents. My father can read mind without them knowing but I however give people images through a single touch, and my mother is a shield, meaning she can mental block any kind of mind tricks and shield those she wants to, my shield attracts people to me.

The few days that followed after my birth were unbearable. My mother was in a morphine and venom induced coma. Those days were excruciating, all I wanted was her but I would have to what for a while longer. She would be a blood crazed new born and she wouldn't be able to be anywhere near me until she could control herself completely. At least I had my family to keep me content, followed by visits from my father when he wasn't with my mother and I also had my Jacob, how had imprinted on my on the day of my birth, whatever that means. i never really understood what it was. But daddy accepted this and understood. I only hoped that mother would feel the same way because Jacob is mine and there's no way I can ever be apart from him. Even when I was in my mother I had to be near him and so did he.

I was rejoicing when my mother finally awoke. Especially since there was no apparent rage in her that thirsted for blood. Which implied that she would be able to control herself enough to be near me. When my mother was finally holding me nothing but joy was flowing though me. Unfortunately it was cut short, Jacob felt that it wasn't safe for me to be with her so he stayed very close. My mother found it annoying and couldn't understand why he was being so protective, and then she understood and became enraged with fury. The new born inside my mother unleashed itself and lurched towards my Jacob, thankfully Seth put himself in front of my mothers spring and took the full impact.

Seth healed quickly and I got another chance to be with my mother. I showed her with my special gift what she had missed while she was unconscious. Throw these memories she comprehended my feelings towards everyone including my Jacob. She didn't approve at first but after my father explained all the details of how everything turned out amazingly well and that the truce with the werewolves was as strong as ever because of how Jacob felt about me, it didn't seem to be much of a problem to her anymore. It must of pleased her to know that I had protection on both sides. I fell asleep giving my mother the rundown of what she missed.

The morning brought with it new things. I woke finding my parents gone but they arrived shortly. Jacob was gone as well we had no clue where he could have gone to. Then it became clear with his return. He had gone to speak to Charlie mother's father about my mothers' illness and to give Charlie a better insight on our world. Though my Jacob had nothing but the best intentions he didn't think of the physical pain Charlie's presents would be to my new born mother. She would have to be strong and so would I he would make me thirsty as well, I also wouldn't be able to show him things the way I show everyone else.

When Charlie arrived it was as we all expected, my mother was amazing, tolerating her thirst to the full extent. Grandpa Charlie was rather fascinating he smelled very different and tempting but I was in control. Grandpa Charlie accepted the drastic changes in our lives but preferred to know only the "need to know" parts. Which was a good turn out we would be able to stay a bit longer which made my mother happy.

The following three month were filled with so many new things. Mostly concern of my well being, I was still growing at a great rate and we didn't know when or if I would ever stop growing, and the fact that I was becoming more developed didn't really help. I was speaking prefect sentences just one week after my birth and walking and reading by the third month. My parents had me settled in my room in the cottage in a mater of days. I had taken the liberty of trying hunting with my parents, I really didn't like it but Jacob made it fun and competitive. Plus It was sort of necessary, I couldn't live of donated blood forever.

Things were going great every day someone would come and make the day even more special. Whether it was Grandpa Charlie or anyone from the wolf pack they always made my day. I rather enjoyed spending time with grandpa. Always so loving and caring. And the wolf pack: Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared. Such great big goofballs, I always enjoyed watching them messing around with my Jacob getting into there little shenanigans.

Unfortunately things soon turned for the worst one day while on a hunting trip. Mother spotted Irina how was a member of the Denali coven and apart of our family as well. However she saw me and thought the worst, thinking I was a immortal child which is forbidden in our world. Her mother was killed for creating immortal children and none of the Denali's can ever forget that. Thinking this she went to the Volturi (the royal family of the vampire world) and by doing this sentenced us all to death.

My family separated that night starting with aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. The rest began searching for fellow covens to witness this event and to try to get the Volturi to stop and listen, to see reason. The first ones to come were the Denali's and though they first concluded the same way Irina did, they couldn't deny the proof of me only being half vampire. Especially after me showing them with my special gift. Many more covens started to arrive and they accepted the truth entirely as the rest, except a few that refused to touch me but accepted our story entirely.

As the following days passed I became quite close to all these extraordinary people and they to me. I became extremely close to Zafrina, it was nice to know someone that had almost the same capabilities that I have. I rather enjoyed spending time with her, exchanging images, becoming fascinated with everything she would conger up to show me. I would do the same but my images weren't so realistic. I usually spent time with Zafrina while my mother practiced releasing her shield with Kate.

The Volturi's arrival was getting even closed by the minute so mother was preparing herself, training her shield to expand over those she wants to protect she was even training how to fight, just in case it came to that. I thought she was amazing at everything, even when she lost the practice fights.

Grandpa Charlie was becoming a little impatient about the lack of visits, but it was to dangerous for him to be anywhere near our house that was filled with vampires. So we made the trip out to him though mother didn't stay she made an excuse of Christmas shopping but I could fell that it was something else. Whatever it was she was making a big effort of hiding it. That evening at Grandpas was great I always enjoyed grandpa Charlie's company and having my Jacob all to my self was nice as well.

The day was getting closer, mother kept acting strange. Father kept hoping for the best, that the Volturi would stop and listen. Father and grandpa Carlisle thought it would be best to be at the field when the Volturi arrived. My parents had set up a tent for me to spend the night, I shared it with my Jacob I was surprised I was able it sleep so soundly even with his snoring. I woke up in the morning alone but my mother joined me shortly to dress me. When she finished dressing me she strapped a small bag to my back. This wasn't part of the plan and I could tell that this is what she was keeping from us. It only reinforced my hypothesis when she told me that she loved me more than anything and informed me of her plan of handing me over to Jacob for safe keeping. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that this could be the last time I would ever see my parents, my family or any of my friends. I had to hide this, I couldn't think about it while I was around my father. If my father found out and Aro the Volturi leader had a chance to probe his mind the plan would fail.

When we got to the field everyone was preparing themselves. Getting themselves ready for anything. All we could do now was wait, which was a little difficult I was having a hard time keeping myself together. All I could do was brace myself against my mothers back and shoulders. Then my Jacob appeared in his wolf form, and I felt better knowing he would be next to me. I always feel safe whenever my Jacob was with me, as if nothing could ever happen to me with him here. I twisted my fingers in his fur this always made me feel at ease.

They then emerged from the woods. They looked ancient, threatening and enforcing. Thankfully our plan worked they found our large amount of witnesses alarming which stopped them in there tracks. That gave grandpa Carlisle an opportunity to explain. They found the story quite interesting but wanted further proof. Carlisle offered his memory to Aro but of course he would want my fathers memories. After exploring my fathers memories with his incredible gift Aro was somewhat cooperative. He insisted on meeting me and though my parents were hesitant they couldn't deny him. This is what they were hoping, that I may win over Aro as I did with everyone else that encountered me.

As we approached I could only think of the one thing I wanted most to ask Aro, to spare my family. We both met each other halfway Aro was accompanied by Felix and Demetri, with my father at Aro's side. My mother and I were accompanied by Jacob and uncle Emmett. When we finally reached each other Aro greeted me and I him. I touched his face to ask him not to harm my family. Though he said he wouldn't my fathers hiss implied that he was lying. Aro became vary interested in the wolves at that moment perhaps from my memories he was bound to see something when I touched him.

We then retreated to our sides of the field, when Aro returned to his side he confronted Irina. He made her see her mistake and demanded to know how was to blame. Knowing it was her mistake she couldn't blame anyone but herself,she took full punishment and was destroyed in a mater of seconds. It was tragic especially for her sisters Kate and Tanya from the Denali coven. They both become enraged with fury and attempted to attack. Thankfully they were reasoned with, before there actions caused us all our lives.

After this overwhelming fiasco Aro took it upon himself to speak to a few of our witnesses to compare stories. He came up with much of the same facts. He then retreated to his side of the field to counsel this out with the rest of his coven.

Once Aro's attention was focused on the council, my mother loosened my arms from her neck. My eye welled with tears as she asked me if I remembered what she told me, I could only respond by telling her that I love her. My father was watching use then and understood the plan completely. I reached for him and he took me in his arms, we hugged each other tightly. He kissed my forehead and both my cheeks then he lifted me up to Jacob's shoulders. I fit myself in the dip between his shoulder blades and grabbed two hands full of fur. Both my parents said their goodbyes to Jacob. Everyone around us where saying their last goodbyes as well. We all felt so helpless.

It was about to start, my father knew when and who they were attacking and he could sense their confusion when there attempts would fail. He seemed confused himself but then his eyes cut to my mother. At that moment he knew it was her shield, she had been shielding us all this whole time. Her shield had become incredibly strong. My family were organizing there attack while we still had time.

Suddenly my fathers face was glowing with an expression of triumph. He then called for Aro's attention. They then had a conversation based on my future and what would become of me, which concluded with my father implying that if they had an idea of how I would turn out then there wouldn't be a necessity of having a council and Aro agreed that it would be acceptable. What happened next took us all by surprise.

My father called out for Aunt Alice to join us. Alice and Jasper had left since this whole mess started; we were all beginning to think that we would never see them again. She brought with her two very important people with her, one was a small olive-toned female vampire and a young man with rich dark brown skin. The woman's name was Huilen and the mans name was Nahuel. He was like me half and half. Though he wasn't as lucky as I was to have both my parents, he lost his mother at birth and his father in his culture was a libishomen or rather an incubus. Huilan is his aunt and he created her. They shared there story with Aro and the rest of us. They couldn't deny the fact that I would turn out just as good as Nahuel.

So the Volturi had no reason to stay any longer, they said their goodbyes and went on their way. We still couldn't believe that we won, it took us a while to comprehend what just happened but then it hit us. We all rejoiced in the moment, my mother slide me off of Jacobs shoulders and hugged me tightly my father came to us at once and held us both. I was completely relived I would be able to stay with my parents, my Jacob, my family forever. After this whole thing was over the covens quickly vanished. First with the Romanian coven how had left during our celebration. Next to leave were Benjamin and Tia how are apart of the Egyptian coven they were eager to find Amun and Kebi how had left during the Volturi's interrogation. The next to leave them were the nomads. Followed by the amazons they were anxious to return to their beloved rainforest. Though I would miss Zafrina but my mother promised we would visit so there was that. The Irish coven were next to leave shortly after having a discussion over the possibility of the Volturi returning for revenge, hopefully that would never happen but if it did we would be ready. The Denali's were the last to leave, Garrett a nomad, along with them. Only Huilen and Nahuel stayed, they were speaking to grandpa Carlisle how was extremely fascinated by them. I dosed of after that in my mothers arms, knowing that we would no longer have a deadline for anything. That we would all be together tomorrow.

**Well tell me what you think. this chapters just a summary of BD form Nessie's POV, I have a couple of chapters ready to go, but I just want to see if i have a good start so please review. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. ALL rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 2**

Nessie's POV

**New beginning**

When I awoke in the morning I felt nothing but joy. I just simply lay in my crib thinking of the things we might do today. We had nothing to worry about anymore, my family wouldn't have to worry about my future, about the Volturi, nothing. My father would know that I was awake so I waited for them to come and get me. My mother came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning my beautiful Renesmee", she said with great enthusiasm. "Good morning momma", I replied. She then scoped me up in her arms and kissed my forehead. "Would you like to visit Charlie today?" I raised my hand to her cheek to tell her of course I would love to go see grandpa, though I could speak I still preferred to speak in my own way. After she finished dressing me all three of us headed to the main house. My Jacob was already there, waiting for me. He reached for me and my mother surrendered me to him.

He held me tight against his chest for a moment "So what are we doing today Nessie?" he asked in a cheerful tone. "Visiting Grandpa." I said. "Great". He replied with a smile.

Before we headed to grandpas house we checked on the rest of the family. Everything was back to normal grandma Esme was busy working on blue prints to a new house. Aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett were working on the jeep in the garage, Alice and Jasper relaxing on the stairs steps and grandpa Carlisle reading his books. Huilen and Nahuel were preparing themselves to leave when we arrived.

"Leaving so soon?" my father asked. "Yes. We must return." Huilen responded. "Well then have a safe journey, let me just say you are always welcome here." "Thank you." Huilen and Nahule said at the same time.

They then proceeded towards the door and said their good byes to everyone. My mother, Jacob and I were closest to the door, Huilen bid us farewell and exited throw the door. Nahule was making his way towards the door.

"It was very nice to meet all of you, you've made me see things more clearly and I thank you for that." He said as he made his way to the door and then paused in front of Jacob and I. "I look forward to seeing you again Renesmee you are very lucky to have such a loving family, till we meet again." He told me as he stroked my cheek. I could feel Jacob tense up as Nahuel did this. Then Nahuel exited and he and Huilen disappeared into the forest. My Jacob was hiding a growl in his chest he felt that Nahuel would be seeking my affection in the near future, I patted his cheek and told him he had no competition.

The four of us mother, father, Jacob and I headed over to grandpas house he welcomed us with open arms as usual and he seemed vary glad to see us all so joyful, to see that all the stress had dissipated.

"It's been a while kids, what have you been up to?" Charlie asked. "Nothing much dad, same old same old." Mother replied. "We've just been attending to some guests." My father continued. "What guests? Anyone I might know?" Charlie asked. "I doubt it Charlie." Jacob said. Charlie seemed confused but then he understood and he didn't bother asking about our guests anymore. "How are you doing Nessie?" Charlie asked. I still couldn't talk in front of Charlie so I gave him a big smile and he returned one himself.

* * * * *

We stayed in Forks for a good month after our encounter with the Volturi but we would have to leave soon we had to start over. Mother and I broke the news to grandpa Charlie a week before we were to leave. Jacob would have gone with us but he was setting things up with the pack, for his absence. "Dad…" my mother started of. "Dad were moving." Charlie was silent for a moment. "When…. exactly are you…. guys leaving." Charlie asked hesitantly. "In about a week." She replied. " So soon…… Where to?" he asked. " I'm don't know yet." She replied. "How can you not know Bella?" he said in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry Bells. Its just so all of a sudden." "I know dad but I promise we'll visit as often as we can." Mother said. "Dose Jake know?" he asked "He's coming with us actually." She said. "Wow. Him to," he was silent for a short minuet and continued. "Well what can I do about it. I knew it would happen sooner or later." He let out a sigh. "I'm really going to miss you Bells." He said to my mother. He then reached for me and picked me up hugging me close to his chest. "And I'll especially miss you, my sweet little Nessie." I couldn't stay quiet at that I had to tell him that I would miss him dearly as well. I tried to keep it simple, to make it sound sort of babyish ," I'll miss you to grandpa." I told him. He became amazed, speechless even. He was so proud, though I didn't deserve it but I played along for him. I looked over at my mother and she gave me a supporting smile. She knew I was just trying to make Charlie feel better about the situation

The week passed quickly and we were all ready to get going. It was an early start for me but I managed. Everyone came to see us off grandpa Charlie and the entire wolf pack. I was in Jacobs arms when we were saying our goodbyes.

"See you soon son, come back all right and bring Nessie." Billy said. "I will dad," Jacob replied and continued. "We will, wont we Nessie ?" he asked looking at me. "Yes. Of course we will Billy." I responded. The whole pack said their goodbyes but it wasn't really good bye it was more like, I'll see you later. They all embraced me and Jacob, and made farewell gestures to the rest of my family.

Charlie was the last person we said bye to before leaving. My mother embraced him and he did the same. " Bye dad, I love you so much." She told him. "I love you to Bells, remember to visit, or I'm tracking you down." He said in response. They both let out a low chuckle. "I will dad." She promised. Charlie then mover on to my father. "Bye son, take care of them." He said patting my father on the shoulder. Dad gave him a pat in retune and replied. "I will". Charlie then made his way to me and Jacob. "Bye Charlie, see you around, look after everyone will you." My Jacob said. " Sure Jake, no problem as long as you take care of this little treasure." Charlie replied as he took me out of Jacobs arms. Jacob laughed and said, "No problem". " Bye Nessie, I love you, see you later." He told me. " Bye. Grandpa. I love you." I replied. He looked at me for a moment, I could see moisture in his eyes but he blinked the evidence away. He kissed my cheek and gave me back to Jacob. It was time to leave, the rest of the family had left before us and we had to catch up.

The family had decided to move to Alaska to live with the Denali's, it seemed only logical. It was fairly secluded, no one for miles. The trip wasn't so bad especially with Jacob keeping me company. We eventually caught up with each other on our way. When we finally got there they welcomed us with open arms. "Welcome my good friends." Eleazar said. "Good to see you again Eleazar." Grandpa Carlisle replied. Tanya, Kate, Garret and Carman ran outside to greet us. " Good to see you all again." Tanya said. " How has everyone been doing." Said Kate. "How's it going." Said Garret. Everyone replied in their own way. Then Carman came right to me with her arms reaching for me. "May I Bella?" she asked. "Of course." My mother replied sliding me into Carman's arms. "How are you bebe linda?" she asked me. I touched her cheek telling her I was better then ever. " Your getting so big, we wont be able to hold you in our arms pretty soon." " Well, we should let you get settled." Eleazar said. "Yes. We should start settling in, thank you for having us Eleazar." Carlisle replied. "It's our pleasure." Said Eleazar.

The house here was three times as big as the one in Forks but it still had the same style to it. It only took us a few hours to get ourselves settled. It took Jacob the least amount of time since he didn't have much of anything. That was about to change, aunt Alice being Alice was planning on giving Jacob a new wardrobe. Alice made it a habit of dressing the whole family so I'm guessing that implied my Jacob as well. We spent the rest of the day with the Denali's just chatting.

The days were usually spent how ever we wanted, but my mother and father insisted on home schooling me so that I would be ready when that time came. They decided to skip first and second grade all together, knowing I would be to advanced for that. I practically skimmed throw the third, forth and fifth grade in a matter of weeks. Whenever they weren't badgering me about my education father would attempt to teach me how to play the piano. We started off with simple melodies, my hand were still a bit to small for me to attempt anything to difficult .It was nice spending time with my father not that I never did before but it was nice having him teach me something that I admired him for.

I kept trying to get use to hunting but the taste of animal blood wasn't the same as human but I would have to adapt, that was the main course in this family. I was just glad Jacob would always come to make it a competition, which made it a bit easier for me. Thankfully I could survive on human food. Which excused me from a few hunting trips but my parents still had to go, they had no chose. I usually spent those day with however was left, whether it was grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, aunt Rosalie or Alice, uncle Emmett or Jasper, or any of the Denali's but mostly my Jacob. My time with my aunts was mostly spent with them dressing me up telling me what does with what, girl time if you will, Jacob could hardly stand it but he never complained. However it was way different with my uncles. That time was usually spent watching sports on our plasma screen, or wrestling. Of course I watched from the side lines in Jacob or one of my uncle's arms.

Life was great never boring. Though I still hated the hourly measurements. I was still growing but it was slowly decreasing, but if my grandfather was correct then I would stop growth by the time I was six years of age and look around sixteen to eighteen.

I awoke in the morning to my mother stroking my cheek. "Morning sweetie." She told me. I smiled and replied "Morning mama." I jumped up into her arms. "Lets get you dressed." She said too me caring me to my closet. I showed her what I wanted to ware (a yellow skirt, white blouse and a light blue sweater) she complied with my request and dressed me. She carried me to the main level in the house and entered the living room. All the Cullen family was there discussing there up coming hunting trip. The Denali's had left early and I guess Jacob was still sleeping. The whole family wished me a good morning and I did the same. My mother placed me at the kitchen table and my father soon placed a plate in front of me that healed two pieces of French toast drenched with syrup. "Thank you daddy." I said with a smile. He smiled. "Your welcome angle." He told me as he kissed my temple. Both my parents sat down with me as I ate and went over there plans with me. "Nessie we will be leaving shortly and it will only be you and Jacob today okay." My father told me. 'That's fine' I said in my head knowing her could hear me. "And we will be back later tonight, but call us if you need anything, understood." My father asked. "Understood." I clarified out loud.

I finished my meal and jumped out of my seat, excusing myself from my parents. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Aunt Alice. "Hay cutie, nice outfit." she told me. "Thank you." I said thoughtfully. Uncle Emmett emerged from the front door. "Okay were set, everyone ready?" he asked. My parents emerged from the kitchen. "Yes, were set." My father told Emmett as my mother made her way towards me. "Kay Ness will be going now, Jacobs upstairs asleep wake him if you need anything, and will be back soon." She told me as she kissed my forehead. "Okay mommy, have a good hunt." She smiled and went towards the door where my father had been standing. The waved goodbye and I waved back. I was alone now and the silence was unconvertible so I turned on the television it onto the discovery channel, cartoons bored me. I quickly became bored and decided it was time for Jacob to wake up.

I made my way to his room the door was slightly open. I slipped my fingers into the crack and fully opened the door. Jacob was lying on his belly, his head to the left side and his left arm dangled off the bed. He was softly snoring. I approached him not making a sound. As I neared him I reached his face. It was so peaceful, beautiful, yet strong. I reached up with my right hand and stroked the brig of his nose. He flinched and softly said "Ness" I giggled he always know it was me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Jakey wake up." I told him as he was finally waking up. "Nessie let me sleep, it's too early." He said with a groan. "Jake it's almost 9:00." I told him. He only shoved his face into his pillow. Now I had to take drastic measures. I jumped onto the bed and jumped up and down chanting. "Get up, Get up, Get up." Jacob finally responded as sat up rubbing his eyes. I had stopped chanting but was still jumping. He stopped rubbing his eyes and smiled as me. I smiled back and jumped into his lap. "Morning Ness." He told me as he hugged me close and kissing my cheek. "Morning" I said hugging him tight. I loved being in Jacobs arms, always so warm and safe. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked pulling me away from him to look at my face. "Hum" I pondered tapping my finger on my chin. Then I knew what I wanted to do. I lifted my hand up to his cheek and showed him, us running around in the snow outside. "Okay ness, just let me get dressed and get something to eat then we'll go." He assured me with a smile that only made me smile. I leaned in, kissed his cheek and made my way to the living room. Minutes later Jacob came down the stared, wearing dark jeans and a navy blue thermal. "So what did Edward make for us this morning?" he asked me as he entered the kitchen. "French toast." I announced. "Sweet" he said extending the words into three syllables. He fumbled around in the kitchen and came out to the living room to site with me caring a plate filled with French toast. He began eating, taking three bites out of every piece allowing him to finish in minutes. "Ready Nessis?" he asked me after he set his dish in the sink. "Yes" I said jumping of the couch and heading towards the door. Jacob held it open for me as I went out into the lightly snowing day. I walked into the yard which was filled with snow. I scooped up a small amount of snow in my hands and sent it flying into Jacobs face. "Hay" he said looking at me with a smile. I giggled and started running. "Come back here Nessie." He said with a laugh running towards me. I ran into the woods to hide. "Ness, where are you?" he asked in a cooing tone. I held in a giggle. I climbed the tree I was hiding behind as he began to walk towards me. When he appeared I jumped onto his back. "Here I an" I exclaimed. He laughed and grabbed my wrist to bring me to his front. He set me on my feet and kneeled to my eye level. "You are a little monster." He pointed out tapping my nose. "I know" I exclaimed. He smiled and grabbed me by my torso to throw me up in the air and catch me. Then he gave me a bone crushing hug. "But I love you Ness, no mater what." He told me. "Love you too Jacob." I told him. He set me back on my feet. "Lets get back to the yard." He suggested holding out his hand to me. I couldn't really take his whole hand so I held onto two of his fingers as we walked back to the yard.

We spent hours just running around playing in the snow. We went inside around 4:00 and grabbed something to eat. Jake made four grilled cheese sandwiched one for me and three for him. We sat on the couch watching a movie. We finished eating and Jacob laid back and I crawled onto he's chest like always. I buried my face in the hollow base between his neck and shoulder. I inhaled deeply loving the way Jake smelled. "Jacob?" I asked. "Ya Ness." he responded. "We'll always be together right?" I asked. "Of course Nessie, always." He told me. "Good" I exclaimed. He giggled and held me as we kept watching the movie. The movie ended around 8:00 and the family arrived shortly. Jacob and I sat up. "So how did your day with Jacob go sweetheart." My mother asked as she lifted me off the couch and into her arms. I put my hand to her cheek and showed her my day playing in the snow with Jacob. "Seems like you had a great day." My mother pointed out. I nodded in response. "Ready for bed?" she asked me. "Yes." I told her. I said goodnight to everyone and my mother carried me of to my room. She dressed me for bed and tucked me in. "Goodnight Nessis." She told me kissing my forehead. "Night Night, Mama." I said before I drifted to sleep.

**Tell me what you think. Please review. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

I own absolutly nothing, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 3**

**Nessie's POV**

**Crush**

Four years late…....Its summer and I'll be turning five in September, at the moment I'm four but I look about fourteen-Fifteen. Mom, dad, Jacob and I are heading back to Forks to visit Charlie. I'm really excited; we would be staying for two weeks. I can't wait to see Charlie and everyone else at La Push. Charlie insisted that we stay at his house but we told him we would be just fine at the Cullen mansion, plus Charlie's house is just way too small.

When we arrived the first place we went was Charlie's. He was ecstatic to see us. "Bella, Edward. How are things going?" he asked my parents as he embraced them both. "Fine Charlie" they both said. "That's great, Jake it's good to have you back. Your dad's been dying to see you." Grandpa told Jacob. "Good to see you to Charlie." Jacob told him. "And how is my beautiful granddaughter?" he asks me with a hug. "Just perfect grandpa." I responded hugging him back and kissing his cheek. We spent a good time at grandpa's house and then we all excused ourselves for the day. We went back to the Cullen mansion to get settled and so that Jacob and I could rest for the night.

Jacob and I were in the kitchen having dinner. My parents lift a while ago to have some (Alone time) at the cottage. Ewe, well at least I was with Jake. The cable wasn't connected yet so we settled for playing on our Nintendo DS's. We were playing Mario kart. Jake had the lead with me right behind him. I playfully shoved his shoulder to distract him. "Hay, Ness no cheating." He said with a laugh. I giggled and continued to shove his shoulder with mine. He started shoving back after a while and we both kept laughing as the race went on. Jacob and I were neck and neck. Just before the finish line I lurched at him sending us both to the ground, me straddling his waist. I took the lead and won the race. "Wahoo, winner." I yelled pointing at myself. "No fare Ness, you tackled me." He complained. "It's not my fault that you let your guard down." I said with a giggle. "You just knew I was going to win, you little monster." He said as he began tickling me. "No…Jake…stop." Was all I managed to get out, as I laughed my guts out. We rolled over and he kept on tickling me. "Stop Jake." I pleaded. "Not until you admit that I was supposed to win." He told me. "Okay, you were suppose to win." I announced. He laughed and pulled away to layback on the couch. I got up on my knees and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Jake, you think we could go to La Push tomorrow, I miss the pack." I told him with a pout. "Sure we can Nessie, will ask Bells and Edward when they get back." He told me. "Okay." I said getting off the floor and crawling on top of him to rest my head on his chest. "You tired Ness?" he asked me stroking my curls away from my face. "A little." I admitted. "Sleep then Ness I'll be here." he told me as I began to drift off.

I awoke an hour or so later. My parents were back and daddy had the cable connection up and going. "Mama, daddy, could Jake and I go to La Push tomorrow?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Of course you can." My mother answered. "Yes that would be a good idea, it'll be sunny tomorrow and your mother and I will be keeping away from the public eye." My father explained. "So you should enjoy your self at La Push." "Thank You daddy." I told him with a hug. "Of course my angle." He told me. He turned to Jacob. "Jake?" he told him. "Yes I know, keep her safe and never take my eye off her." he told my father. "Exactly" Daddy replied.

* * * * * *

I awoke bright and early the next day, eager to start the day. I was craving La Push, First Beach. It had been so long, I missed the pack. I could barley contain myself. I jumped out of bed and straight into my closet to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a powder blue tee shirt, and some white slip-on shoes. I combed throw my bronze curls, letting them fall naturally. I went next door to Jacobs's room, hoping he would be getting ready. I opened the door to find him sleeping, laying on his stomach, snoring away. I walked over to him. "Jakey? Wake up." I said shaking his shoulder. But he wouldn't budge. "Fine, have it your way." I said before I synced my teeth into his arm. "Nessie?" "What was that for?" he asked as he finally came to life. "Well you wouldn't wake up." I told him. He laughed. "Okay, okay I'm awake." He said pushing the cover off of him and pushing himself into a sitting position, rubbing his face to completely wake himself. "Good." "Because I want to get to La Push" "A. S. A. P." I said taping his nose with every letter. He laughed capturing my hand in his. "We'll get there in no time be patient." He said kissing my cheek. I giggled. I loved it when he did that. "Now, why don't you get something to eat and I'll be down in a flash." He suggested. "Okay." I said walking out of the room, heading down stairs.

I found my parents embraced on the couch. "Hay mommy, daddy." I called out to them as I made my way to the kitchen. "Hey baby." Mother greeted. "Sleep well?" my father asked. I giggled. "You should know daddy." "True." He stated. I rummaged throw the fridge. "You and Jake leaving for La Push soon?" my mother asked as she and my father entered the kitchen. "Hopefully." I said pulling a yogurt cup out of the fridge. I walked over to one of the kitchen drawer, unveiling a spoon. I began eating my yogurt when Jacob walked in, dresses in jeans, a black tee and sneakers. "Morning Bells, Edward." he greeted my parents. "Morning Jake, how'd you sleep?" my mother asked. "Good, though my wake up call was a little over the top." He said eyeing me. My father stiffened a laugh. Jake pulled out a huge bowel, filled it with as much cereal it could hold including milk and scuffed it down in minutes. I sat with him till he was finished. When he was he set his bowel in the sink and turned to me. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile. "Always." I said leaping out of my chair. "Lets get going then." He said grabbing my hand and leading the way to the main room.

"We're leaving." Jacob informed my parents. "Okay, be careful." My mother said. "Don't worry Bells." Jake said as he grabbed my jacket and held it out for me to place my arms in. I placed my arms in it and he pulled my hair out from the back. "Have fun, and give the pack my love." My mother said stroking my hair. "Sure Mama." I told her. Jack grabbed his keys and opened the front door. "Bye Daddy." I called out to my father. "Bye angle." He responded.

I walked out the door and grabbed Jake's hand, towing him to his car. "Come on Jakey." I said to him. "Calm down Nessie, I bet the pack isn't even up yet, or there still patrolling." He told me. "Don't care." I told him. He laughed and opened the passenger's door for me. "Always so stubborn." He said and I flashed him my tong as I slipped in. He closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. I was putting my seatbelt on as he seated himself. He started the car and started driving to La Push. We made it in less than 20 minutes. We pulled up to Jake's old house, Billy was still here though. We both got out of the car. I sprinted to the front door. "Wait up Ness." Jacob called. I ignored I was so happy to see Billy and I knew he always kept the front door open so I didn't bother to wait for Jake. I opened the door. Billy was sitting in his wheel chair watching the morning news. "BILLY!" I exclaimed practically skipping to him embracing him in a huge. "Nessie!" he said with joy. "What are you doing here so early? And where's Jacob?" he asked me. Jacob then appeared. "I'm right here dad." He said approaching us. "And were here so early because this one," he said ruffling my hair. "Was so excited to get here she didn't care about the time." He explained to him. I nodded. Billy laughed. "Well I'm glad you both came." Billy said. "So are we Billy." I told him.

We spent the morning catching up with Billy. Around 10:00 Seth and Leah showed up. "Aunt Leah, Uncle Seth." I said with joy as I embraced them both. I know what you're thinking, but Seth and Leah are technically my aunt and uncle now since Charlie and Sue married. "Didn't think you'd guys be here so early." Leah told us. "It's good to have the Alpha home." Seth said to Jacob. "It's good to be home." He told him. "The rest of the pack should be at First beach later for a bonfire, you in?" Seth asked. "What do you say Nessie?" he asked me. "We are so in." I declared.

The bonfire wasn't until later; Jake and I had some time to kill. After spending time at Billy's we walked to First Beach. We were walking hand in hand until Jake pulled way. "Race you there Ness." He announced. "Your on." I said sprinting my way to the beach. Jacob was right in back of me. We were both laughing as we ran. I reached the sandy beach before him. I turned to gloat in my triumphant win only to have Jake grab me from the waist and pull me up twirling me over his head. I giggled. "Jakey, let me down." I told him. He did as I said and set me on my feet. "You didn't even give me a chance to gloat." I pouted. "Oh really?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay rewind." He said with a smile stepping back. "Awe, you beat me." he said with an unrealistic tone. He wasn't that good of an actor but he was just giving me my gloating time. "I beat you; I beat you, Nana, Nana, Nana." I chanted to him. He had a gin on his face that turned into a pout. "Maybe I'll let you win next time." I suggested. He smiled. "Now come on." I said pulling him closer to the waves. I rolled up the bottom of my jeans and took my slip-ons off holding them in my hand as I held Jacobs hand in the other while we walked on the shore, the waves clashing with my feet. The day was perfect, the sun would occasionally appear from behind the clouds, it was still breezy but I barley noticed with my normal high temperature, and the smell of the woods, sand and beach was just amazing, just like how I remember. I was once again surprised when Jake picked my up one again, bringing me to his level. This time I curled my legs around his torso and draped my arms around his shoulders. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked him with a laugh. "Because you're so out of it I can almost pretty much do anything without you noticing." "What's got you so mesmerized?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm just taking it all in." I said gesturing to the environment. He nodded. "Well, why don't we just sit down and have you get your fill?" he suggested. I giggled. "Sounds good." I replied.

He led us to a dry sandy surface. He sat down first then I sat in the space between his legs and laid my back on his chest. He curled his arms around my arms and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Happy to be back Nessie?" he asked. "Of course I am silly; it's always good being home." I said gliding my nose over his check. He chuckled. "Home?" he asked. "Ya!, Forks, La Push its home. Everywhere else is just a place to stay." I explained. He gave me one of his radiant smiles. We sat there for a while, just watching the waves and feeling the suns rays on our skin. Jake mostly passed the time playing with my hair or my hands. "Your bracelets getting smaller." He pointed out. I looked down at it. The bracelet was fitting me a bit tight. "Ya it is." I conformed. "Want me to add on to it?" he asked. "Sure that would be great." I said as he loosened it and slipped it off my wrist. "I'll get right on it." He said will placing it in his pocket. "Thank you Jakey." I said before I kissed his warm cheek. "Anything for you Nessie." He said kissing me back.

Jacob has always been there for me, for everything and anything. He was my big brother when I was a child, always looking after me. Currently my best friend, always listening in an understanding way, holding me whenever I have a nightmare, doing everything he can to make me laugh. Lately however I've wanted something more. I've felt something more. I see my parents, my aunts and uncles and even my grandparents together and I can help but envy there relationships. I can't help but want exactly what they have, with Jacob. Yes, I have an unbearable crush on my best friend. But I know it can never happen. He could never feel that way about me. Yes I know he loves me, but he'll never be in love with me. I'm just a little kid to him. Just thinking of the fact that he'll never be mine brought my mood down.

"Ness? What's wrong?" Jake asked noticing my change in mood. "Nothing, Sorry I kind of spaced out there for a second." I lied putting on my fake smile. Jake didn't look convinced. He was prepared to drag it out of me. Unfortunately he didn't have the chance as we heard Quil and Claire walking towards us. "Uncle Jake! Nessie!" Claire exclaimed as she and Quil made their way to us. I stood up and met them half way. "Hi, Claire." I said hugging her while she hugged me back. "Hay Quil." I said before hugging him. "Good to see you Ness." He said lifting me off the ground and squeezing me tight. "You too Quil." I said before he set me on my feet. He smiled at me then looked over my shoulder to see Jake. "Jake, good to have you back home." He told Jacob as he walked towards us. "Its great to see you Quil." Jake said while giving Quil a hug. We spent the rest of the afternoon with Quil and Claire. Jacob caught up with Quil and what's been going on with the pack. I played with Claire; she might be two years older then me. However with my accelerating growth I was much older, but I still had fun. She was so expressive, always speaking her mind. Quil had to get Claire back to Emily's before 5:00. So that gave Jacob and me a couple of hours before the bon fire.

I started doodling in the wet sand with a stick. Jacob just sat there watching me. The sun was setting and it was just breathtaking, covering the coast with a golden color. I turned to Jacob; he was sitting with his legs in front of him, one elbow on his knee with his cheek in his hand, looking at me. I gave him a smile. He returned one of his breathtaking smiles. Which blow my mind away, he was so amazing. He then gestured for me to come closer to him. I walked the short distance to him. He held out his hand for me and I took it only to have him pull me down into his lap. "Jakey!" I giggled. He smiled. "Sorry Ness just couldn't stand sitting alone here any longer." He explained. I laughed. "Gosh your so needy sometimes." I pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders. I spun around to sit in between his legs, facing the sunset. "The sunset is so pretty today." I told Jacob. "Hum, yes it is but I think you're much prettier then the sunset." Jacob told me making me blush scarlet. Jacob would always tell me thing like that, which is no wonder why I've fallen in love with him.

The sun was close to setting completely. "Its getting dark, we should start heading over to the bon fire." Jacob said. "Yeah we should get going." I said agreeing with him. Jacob stood up helping me on the way. We walked to the far side of First beach. When we got there almost everyone was there. Sam had just started the fire and they were starting to roast a couple of hotdogs. Jacob and I were greeted by the rest of the pack. I missed them all so much it was so great to see them. I spent most of the time with the girls. "Gosh Nessie, when are you going to stop growing?" Emily asked me with a laugh, I laughed along. "Well, Grandpa said I should stop in about two more years or so." I answered her question. "I just can't believe how fast you've grown up." "And your so pretty." She said stroking my hair. "I can only imagine how gorgeous you'll look when you finish growing." I blushed at her comment. "Thanks Emily."

After the pack wolfed down every piece of food that presented itself to them we seated ourselves around the fire. I sat next to Jacob of course, resting my head on his shoulder. They shared ghost stories and cracked jokes.

It was getting late and I was getting pretty tired. I guess Jake noticed. "Getting tired Nessie?" he asked. "How could you tell?" I asked him. "Well the droopy eyes kind of gave you away." He said with a laugh. I laughed along. "Ya I'm getting pretty tired." I answered his first question. "Okay" he said. "Hey Seth!" Jacob called out. Seth walked over to us. "What's up?" Seth asked. "Can you do me a favor?" Jake asked. "Sure" Seth replied. "Sprint over to Billy's house and bring me my car." he said throwing Seth his keys. "No problem, be back in a flash." Seth said running off to Billy's.

While Seth was out retrieving Jacobs's car, Jack and I said goodbye to the pack and everyone at the bon fire. After our goodbye we waited on the side of the road for Seth. "Did you have fun today Ness?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder, keeping me warm. "Yes, it was a good day." I replied. He smiled. "We'll come back before we have to leave right?" I asked. "Of course Ness, if you want to." He answered. "Good." I replied. Moments later headlights caught our attention. Seth pulled up in front of us in Jake's car. "Thanks Seth." Jake said as Seth emerged from the car. "No problem Jake." He said giving Jacob a pat on the back. "See you guys soon." "Bye Nesse." He said giving me a hug. "See you Seth." I said as he released me and walked back to the bonfire. "Lets go home Ness." He said opening the passenger's door for me. I slid into the seat and buckled myself in as he walked to the driver's side. He slid in, started up the car and drove off. I guess I must have dozed off on the way home because I woke up in my room. I got off and changed into some sweatpants and tee. I buried myself deep into my covers trying to fall asleep again. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep and when I did I had the most amazing dream.

Jacob and I were back at La Push, watching another beautiful sunset. Just like this afternoon with me in his lap. But this was different, we were different. Then Jacob spoke,_ "Ness?"_ he said asking for my attention._ "Ya Jake."_ I replied. _"I love you Nessie,"_ he said grabbing my face before he continued. _"I'm so in love with you."_ He finished. I could barley believe what I was hearing, but I was so happy. _"It's always been you Jake, I love you so much."_ I confessed to him. Then we were moving closer to each other, inch by inch our lips almost touching. Unfortunately that was as far as I got. I woke up so disappointed, it was only a dream.

I got out of bed. I was about to head to the rest room to shower, but I was met by my mother at the door. "Morning sweetheart." She greeted me. "Morning mom." I replied. "Renesmee, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." She told me as she entered my room pulling me towards my bed. She sat down and I sat myself next to her. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked her. "I wanted to speak with you about your feelings towards Jacob." She answered. I blushed, was I that obvious? I asked myself. "It's alright sweetie, it was bound to happen." She said while stroking my curls back. "Jacob is a wonderful person and he's always been there for you." "I think I love him." I confessed. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well to be honest honey I hoped that this stage in your life would have come later, but if you have feelings that strong for him. Then you should tell him." She told me. "I wish I could mom." I told her. "Why cant you?" she asked. "Because, I have such a great relationship with Jake and I don't want to mess it up. Plus if he doesn't feel the same way," I paused looking away from my mother. "What baby?" she asked. "I don't think I could stand it if he rejects me." I explained to her, tears in my eyes. "Oh honey." She said holding me tight. "Renesmee, Jacob loves you very much and he would never make you feel rejected." She explained to me. "I know mom. I'm going to tell him, when the time comes." I told her. "Okay, well I'll let you get ready for the day." She said as she walked towards the door. "Thank you mama." I said as she stepped out of my room. "Your welcome angle." She replied walking down the hall.

I was going to tell him. Well may be not today or tomorrow. But I'm going to tell him before we leave Forks.

**So what do you think? Like it? Heat it? Please review. Any kind of coment will do...xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**

**The Truth**

We've been in Forks for a week already, what a week. It was great being home, especially home with Nessie. She made every day worth wild. I loved her so much. I treasure every day we spend together. The last week was amazing. We spent our first day at La Push followed by a family trip to Port Angeles, a visit to Charlie's, a rainy day inside the house and a couple of hunting trips. Today Nessie wanted to go for a run in the woods; I was headed down stairs to meet her.

"Hay Jakey, you ready?" she asked me once she spotted me coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm ready Ness." I confirmed.

"Great let's go." She said opening the front door.

"Will be back." She informed her parents.

"Okay sweetheart, you too be careful." Bella said to her.

"Kay mom, bye daddy." She told Edward.

"Bye baby, have fun." He told Ness. "I will." She said grabbing my hand and yanking me outside. We ran to the forests edge.

"Wait here Ness." I said as I made my way into the wood. I striped my clothes off and phased. I walked back to her. She was waiting sitting cross legged on the grass. She was twirling one of her curls but when she hared my approach she stopped everything and turned to me. A huge smile spread across her face, showing her perfect teeth and two of the cutest dimples.

"Jake." She called to me. I walked the rest of the way over to her. Once there I nuzzled my face into hers, she giggled. My nose buried into her hair. She smelled sweet, not intoxicatingly sweet like the others. But more like a vanilla cake scent.

"I missed my wolf." Nessie told me stroking my face. I pulled back and licked the side of her face.

"Jakey!! That's gross." she said in a whining tone.

"Okay I don't miss that." She said with a laugh.

"Come on Jakey, let's go for our run." She said lifting herself off the ground. I nodded.

We started running. We went all the way to the treaty line and beyond. Of course Ness didn't have the full durability of a normal vampire so we had to stop for a break. I laid myself on the ground, waiting for Nessie to join me. She sat on the ground next to me, laid her head on my shoulder and started petting behind my ear. I rested my head on her legs. It was nothing but silence, not like an awkward silence. It was more of a comfortable silence. Plus Nessie was showing me what she was thinking. She was showing me her memories in Forks, the fun we had this past week and how she felt.

It was getting late and it slowly started getting dark.

"Jakey maybe we should start heading back." Ness informed me. I nodded in response. We both got up off the floor.

"I'll race you Jake." She challenged me. I gave her my wolf grin and nodded.

"Okay on your mark…get set…Go." she called out and we speed off. We were neck and neck. With in five minutes we were over the treaty line headed back to the Cullen Mansion. She was getting faster; she was usually at my side now she was several steps in front of me. But then again I knew I could beat her. I just usually chose not to. We where almost at the Cullen Mansion and Nessie was taunting me.

"Aww, has the big bad wolf lost his speedy talent?" she asked. I replied by sprinting past her.

"That's my Jacob." She declared.

I got there first; I walked back to where I had left my cloths earlier. I phased back and got dressed. I had expected Nessie to be here already, that got me a little nervous. I walked back into the woods.

"Nessie!" I called out to her. "Ness!" I called out again.

I was scared now, she wasn't answering. I was about to phase at that moment and run out looking for her. At that moment I was sneak attacked: as she calls it. She pushed me back and I landed on my back with her on top of me.

"Got you Jakey!" she announced.

I was so relived, she was safe.

"Ya, you got me there Ness." I said with a laugh as I cradled her in my arms. She buried her face into my neck. I could feel her eye lashed brush against my skin, which always gave me goose bumps.

"Come on Ness, lets get inside." I suggested.

"Okay." She said lifting herself to her feet lending me her hand to lift myself. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked home. We made it to the door. It was unlocked as always. We walked into the main room.

"Bella Edward" I called out for them but no answer. I turned to Nessie. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Must be out." She told me.

"Guess so." I replied.

"You hungry Jake?" she asked me walking into the kitchen.

"Starving Ness." I answered. She giggled.

"Okay I'm thinking Burgers and fries. What do you think?" she asked

"That would be perfect Ness." I answered. She smiled.

She rummaged throw the frig acquiring the supplies to make burgers and fries. We cooked together. She prepared the meat patties while I chopped up the veggies. She started grilling the patties as I finished slicing up the potatoes and dumped them in the fryer.

Ness had everything perfect for dinner, Bella taught her well. After dinner we lounged on the couch watching T.V. I was flipping through the channels when I came across "Underworld Evolution" and decided on that. Nessie noticed what I had chosen.

"Jake why'd you pick that?" She asked.

"It's a good movie." I answered.

"It's insulting." She replied.

"Come on Ness, It's just a movie. It has good action, a good love story about a vampire and a werewolf what's not to like." I said with a laugh. Her expression changed drastically. She went from happy and defensive to sad and depressed. God what did I say to make her feel like that.

"Ness what's wrong?" I asked. She turned away from me.

"Nothing" she answered blankly as she lifted off the couch and started heading towards the stairs. Something was wrong; she'd always tell me what was wrong with her, there were no secrets between us. I walked after her as she started up the stairs.

"Ness wait." I called after her but she kept going until she reached the second floor. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back softly.

"Ness" I said while looking in to her chocolate brown eyed, they were glistening with tears. Everything inside me was ripped apart when I that, I couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Nessie, what is it? Whatever I said, I'm sorry." I said cupping her cheek in my hand. She bit her lip and stared up at me.

"You didn't do anything." She told me.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good." She answered. I pulled her in for a hug. It didn't last as long as I wanted it to because Nessie pushed me away, she never did that before.

"Can I go to my room now?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Of course you can." I answered a little hurt. "I'll be down stairs if you need me." I told her. She just nodded and headed for her room.

I felt so horrible. She had never acted this way; well there was that time at First beach the other day. She told me she just blanked out, but I knew that wasn't it. I was so stressed; I needed to go for a run. Thankfully Bella and Edward had already gotten home.

"Hay Jake sorry were so late, we went to Port Angeles." Bella explained.

"No problem Bells." I replied.

"What's wrong with Renesmee Jacob?" Edward asked me.

"I really have no idea." I answered. They looked at each other as if knowing something I didn't.

"I'll check on her." Bella said walking up the stairs.

"I'm going out for a run." I told Edward.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." I replied

I quickly striped down and phased. We ran in a circular motion around the Cullen Mansion. After our tenth trip around we slowed down to a walk. The run took a lot off my mind but it didn't keep it away. I just don't under stand what I did wrong.

"Jacob it's not what you did, it's what you're not doing." Edward explained.

"What are you talking about?" I thought to myself knowing he could hear me.

"Your so clueless sometimes Jake." He said with a laugh.

"Why don't you help me get a clue?" I asked.

"I'm sworn to secrecy, I can't." He explained. I sighed.

We ran back home. I phased and dressed. We walked up the porch. Bella was waiting on the steps.

"Hello love." said Edward. "Hay, glad to have you back." She replied. "Shall we?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Well be back in the morning Jake, Well be at the cottage." She informed me.

"Okay Bells." I replied heading into the house as they ran off. I closed the door behind me. I walked up the stairs to my room. I had in mind to go check up on her, but I didn't want to bother her. So I just went straight to my room. I walked into the dark room towards my bed. I turned around and fell backward onto it. I stared out of my window. Looking at the glowing moon, I could only think of Nessie. She was my moon, my sun, everything. Just knowing that I caused her any kind of pain made me want to punch my head throw a wall. I sat up and held my head in my hands. I looked up and saw Nessie's promise bracelet on my night stand. I had just finished adding on to it last night. Maybe this will cheer her up. I grabbed her bracelet, walked out of my room to go to her.

I was about to knock on her door when I heard her. She was crying, sobbing. I opened the door. She was asleep, sobbing within her dream. I ran to her side.

"Nessie, Ness, Sweetie wake up." I said as I shook her shoulder. She awoke with a shock.

"Ness it's alright I'm hear." I said holding her in my arms. She breathed in deep and buried her face deep into my neck. She pulled back and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I came to give you this." I said holding up her bracelet.

"But then I heard you crying and I just barged in." I said wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Oh." Was all she said. I grabbed her hand, sliding her promise bracelet back onto her wrist.

"Thank you." She said to me.

"I love you Ness." I told her truthfully. I was waiting for the usual 'I love you too' but she didn't say anything. She would always tell me she loved me, like I loved her. The fact that she wasn't saying it back just crushed me, both emotionally and physically.

I've had it with this, she was destroying me. I need some answers. "Ness, why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she replied with a question.

"Why are you acting this way and why won't you say you love me?" I asked with desperation.

"Why should I say something I mean when you don't?" she asked.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. How could she think that I don't love her?

"Jake I know you don't love me love me and it's alright, just don't lie to me anymore." She told me.

"Ness I do love you love you." I replied truthfully. She rose from her bed and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Jake you just don't get it." She told me in a stressed tone.

"Then help me." I demanded from her. She took a beep breathe.

"Jake… I'm" she paused.

"Your what Ness?" I asked for her to continue.

"I'm in love with you, okay." She told me before she burst into tears. So that was why she was acting strange. That's what changed, her feelings.

"Ness" I said walking over towards her. "Ness, look at me." I said as I cupped her face in my hands. She looked up at me with pained eyes that shattered my heart.

"Ness, I love you the exact same way, it's just that…" I tried to explain.

"Just that what?" she asked.

"Your so young." I told her.

"You're only a couple of years older then me." She replied.

"Physically yes, but technically I'm 16 years older then you." I told her.

"But you always will be, it doesn't matter." She said bringing her hands up to my neck.

"I know Ness, but it's not just about age." I explained.

"Then what else is it?" she asked.

"Imprinting Ness." I told her.

"I don't know the meaning of it, you never explained it to Me." she explained.

"I know, I was never suppose to." I told her.

"Then explain it to Me." she suggested.

"Its really complicated Ness." I explained.

"I think we have time." She replied. I took a deep breath.

"Okay" I said as I brought us back to her bed to sit down.

"I imprinted on you when you were born." I told her.

"Ya I know that."

"Imprinting is what we, the pack, do when we find our, soul mate." "Its like love at first sight but stronger, much stronger. You feel like you need to be with them, to protect and fulfill their every want and need." I explained to her.

"So you were in love with a baby." She asked confused.

"No, I loved you Ness, but not the way I love you now. At that point I was what you wanted and needed me to be." I explained.

"And why didn't you ever tell me this before?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you because; I didn't want you to feel like you didn't have a choice." I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that I can't see any other girl but you in that way, I don't have a choice, but you do." I explained.

"So you're forcibly stuck with me?" she asked.

"No, Ness it's not like that, its not that I'm stuck." "It's just that there will never be anyone as perfect for me as you." I explained. She blushed, throwing her arms around my neck and holding me tight.

"Why would I chose someone else if the most amazing and perfect guy in the world is standing right in front of me?" she asked me. I laughed wrapping my arms around her.

"I wouldn't consider myself perfect." I told her.

"You're perfect to me Jakey." She replied running her hand throw my hair.

"I love you more then anything Nessie." I told her.

"I love you my Jacob, so much." She told me. I think my heart exploded when she told me that.

Everything between us had changed dramatically, for the best I hoped.

**So what do you think? Tell me your complaints. Any suggestions you may have. Please Please Please Review. xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right go to Stephanie Meyer, i own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

**Nessie's POV**

**First Kiss**

I can't believe this was actually happening. Jacob loves me, not like a sister or friend. He was in love with me like I was with him. I was so happy all I could do was hold him tight as he held me in his strong arms. Still I couldn't help but want more. I pulled away to look at his face. I stared into his dark eyes; caressed his face and ran my hands throw his hair. His hands were tinkering with my curls that fell to my back.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes Ness?" he replied. I hesitated, feeling a little self conscious. "What is it Nessie?" he asked me. I bit my lip contemplating whether or not to ask him.

"What do you want?" he asked with a laugh. He knows me so well.

"Jake can I have something?" I asked him looking away from him. "Depends on what that is." He told me. I took a deep breath. I looked back into his eyes.

"A kiss?" I asked. He just stared at me, not answering. "Sure" he said. I was shocked that he actually said yes but then he leaned in and kissed my cheek, he didn't understand.

"No, Jake that's not what I meant." I exclaimed.

"What did you mean then?" he asked. I brought my hands to his face showing him what I wanted.

An image of him kissing me on my lips passionately filled my mind which of course entered his. He griped my hands and pulled them from his face, cupping them both within his. He sighed deeply.

"Ness, I can't." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Don't you think were moving a little fast, I mean we just confessed to each other out feelings. Don't you think we should maybe let this relationship grow before we do that?" he explained to me.

"Sure I guess." I said a little disappointed. Jacob laughed.

"Be patient Nessie." He told me.

"I guess this will have to do for now." I said kissing his cheek.

"Guess it will." He replied.

We sat there for several more minutes, him holding me in his lap. It was getting late and Jake was the one to bring it up.

"It's getting late; you should get some sleep Ness." He told me as he lifted me from his lap and placed me back into bed. He kissed my forehead.

"Night Ness." He told me.

"Good night Jakey." I replied as he left my room.

I was on a cloud, we were together. We were starting a romantic relationship. I snuggled into my sheets hoping to dream of my Jacob.

* * *

Our last week in Forks was almost over. I was so bummed. Jacob and I made the best out of it though. We always did something everyday, it was never boring. Our relationship was evolving rather quickly. Both mom and dad were happy to see us together. We haven't officially kissed though. It almost happened once, but he pulled away before anything could happen.

It's our last Friday here; we'll be leaving Sunday night. Jake promised me we'd spend our last weekend at La Push. We would be spending the night over there so we wouldn't have to go back and forth. I awoke bright and early as usual. I grabbed a quick shower and changed into some jean shorts, a yellow tank top, flats and a light blue cotton sweater. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and went across the hall to Jakes room like every morning.

I opened the door to find my Jacob sound asleep as usual. He was always so adorable when he was sleeping. Today he was sleeping on his back. I walked over and sat on the beds side. I was just admiring him. I couldn't believe this amazing person would love me. Even in his sleeping state he was incredibly handsome. Plus the fact that he was shirtless didn't help at all. I ran my hand throw his hair in a soothing motion to calmly wake him. He mumbled softly as he began to wake. He caught my hand before it could venture throw his hair again. He brought it to his mouth and kissed my palm. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a big smile on his face. I leaned in; burying my face in his neck, trying to hide my blush from his comment.

"Morning Jakey." I told him before he kissed my forehead.

I leaned back after my blush faded.

"Time to get up Jake." I said as I lifted off his bed. He sighed but complied, swinging his legs over the bed to sit up right. He rubbed his face, fully waking himself. He reached out and grabbed both my hands, pulling me closer to him.

"Did you pack your over night bag?" he asked me.

"Yes, last night." I replied.

"Okay good, you mind packing me one?" He asked sheepishly.

"You haven't packed yours yet?" I asked surprised. He shook his head 'No'. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll do it. You go get ready." I told him.

"Okay, thank you." He said as he kissed my cheek and lifted off the bed to get ready. I went to his closet. I picked out some jeans, a long-sleeved tee, some sweatpants, and a wife beater. Then I went to is night stand I pulled out one of his drawer and took out a pair of socks, some underwear and his swimming trunks. I pulled out his over night duffle bag from under his bed and neatly placed his clothes in it. By the time I was finished packing his bag he had come back into the room, ready to go. He hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you Nessie." He told me.

"No problem." I responded.

"Let's get going then; Rachel should be at Billy's by now making him her usual Friday breakfast." He explained.

"All your thinking about is the food." I said turning around in his arms.

"Food is only the second thing on my mind." He told me.

"What's the first?" I asked. He kissed my forehead before answering.

"You Ness, always you." He told me. My heart melted, it always did that whenever Jake would say something like that. I wonder sometimes if a heart could explode from love.

"We should go." I said walking towards the door.

"I'll meet you down stairs." He said lifting the duffle bag off the bed.

"Okay." I replied heading towards my room for my bag.

I entered my room. I double checked that I had everything. Once I was 100% sure I had everything I gave myself a quick once over, grabbed my bag and headed down stares. Daddy was on the piano playing Claire De Lu, mama was sitting on the couch admiring him and Jacob was sitting on the love seat, waiting. When I made it to the bottom step Jake looked up. He gave me one of his heart stopping smiles and lifted off the couch.

"Ready to go Nessie." He asked me.

"Of course." I replied. I walked over to my parents.

"Were leaving." I announced.

"Okay sweetie, have a great time." My mother said as she hugged and kissed me goodbye.

"I will mama." I told her. I walked over to my father by the piano.

"See you Sunday Daddy." I said while I hugged his shoulders. He grabbed my hand and kissed me palm.

"Till then my angel, be safe and have fun." He told me.

"Yes daddy." I replied.

I walked over to Jake. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll take good care of her you guy's." He told my parents.

"Were counting on it." My father told him. Jacob nodded. We walked out the door and to his car. He opened my door for me as usual. I slid in as he closed my door to walk over to the driver's seat. We drove to Billy's house. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding my hand. We got to Billy's house within 20 minutes. I took my time this time, letting Jacob come around my side to get me. I was patient. We left our bags in the car. We walked into the house hand in hand. The smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon filled the room.

"Rachel must be here." Jacob told me inhaling the delicious smell. We walked into the kitchen. Billy and Paul were sitting at the table, while Rachel was standing over the stove.

"Morning everyone." I called out.

"Good morning Nessie, son." Said Billy.

"Morning Dad, Rachel, Paul." He said to everyone. I went straight to Billy, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I gave Paul a Huge. I walked over to Rachel.

"I'm so happy to see you Rachel." I said giving her a tight hug. That she returned.

"Oh it's so great to see you too Nessie." She replied. We pulled away from each other.

"You need any help?" I asked her.

"Ya, I need help serving there guys." She told me.

"Okay." I said heading towards the kitchen cabinets to take out five plates. Rachel and I divided the food up, giving our two wolves a little extra then everyone else.

"Here you go Billy." I said placing the plate in front of him.

"Thank you Ness." said Billy. I nodded.

"Here you go Jakey." I said as I placed the plate in front of him. He kissed my cheek, "Thank you." He told me. I blushed but nodded. I went back to the kitchen counter to retrieve my plate and sat next to Jake to eat. We all finished and I volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Need any help?" Jacob asked as he hugged me from behind.

"No it's okay, I'm almost done." I told him.

"Okay, how about when you're finished we head out to the beach." He asked me.

"That would be perfect." I told him.

"I'll go get our bags." He said heading towards the front door.

By the time he came back I was done with the dishes. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom to change into my swim suite and sundress. I came out and Jake was ready wearing his swim trunks and wife beater.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ya" I answered.

We walked to First beach. It was a great day. There were still clouds but also a good amount of sun. We walked for a while till we found a good spot. He sat down while I took off my sundress. His eyes were on me the whole time. I placed my dress on the sandy floor, for safe keeping. I grabbed Jake's hand.

"Let's go out to the water." I told him.

"Alright." He said lifting off the floor and taking his wife beater off. His body was amazing, his arms, his pecks, his abs and that incredibly sexy 'V' that let to his…well you know. I turned around to walk to the waves but was surprised when Jake picked me up by the waist and thrown over his shoulder.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh nothing." He said with a devilish laugh. We were in the water now. Jacob was waist deep. I only know that because the tips of my feet were in the water and I could touch the water with my hand.

"Brace yourself Nessie" he warned me.

"No Jacob you better…" I didn't get a chance to finished he dropped me into the water. Once I resurfaced all I could hear was Jacob laughing.

"Oh you're going to get it." I declared.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Oh yes." I relied. I tackled him sending us both into the waters. We wrestled until we ended up in deeper waters. Then everything calmed down. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He had his hands on my back. I was staring into his eyes and he was doing the same. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too Ness." He told me.

"How much?" I asked.

"There aren't words to describe how much." He told me.

"You love me enough to finally kiss me?" I asked. He looked away chuckling.

"I'm serious." I told him. He lifted his hand to my cheek cupping it.

"I know." He replied.

"So are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"Yes, but is it what you want?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good because I can't take it any more." he confessed. I giggled. His hand moved to the back of my neck and he crushed his lips to mine. It was amazing; his lips were so warm and soft. I ran my hands throw his hair gripping at his roots bringing his face closer. He tongue slid across my bottom lip making me quiver. I pulled back.

"Wow." I declared. He laughed.

"Good or bad wow?" he asked me.

"Definitely a good wow." I confirmed. We both laughed. I let go of him and started swimming towards shore.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me. I made it to the shore with Jake right behind me. I started running but he caught me and pulled me with him to the sandy ground. We were laughing so loud, my stomach was hurting. After a while we were back to normal and I wanted another kiss.

"So about that last kiss," I started.

"What about it?" he asked with a smile.

"I think we should improve on it, it seamed kind of sloppy if you ask me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh really" he asked coming closer to me.

"Yes really, maybe if we practiced a little more, it could be perfect." I suggested.

"Hum, maybe your right." He said before he kissed me again. This time when he slid his tongue across me lip I complied by opening my mouth and granting him entrance. He licked my tongue and I did the same to his. I ran my hands up and down his rock hard chest, tracing very muscle. He was gripping my hip with one hand and securing my face to his with the other. We were consumed by each other. We would have kept on going if we weren't rudely interrupted.

"The big mans finally getting some action." Yelled Embry as he, Quil and Seth walked towards us. Jacob rolled his eyes. We both sat up to greet our friends.

"Hay you guys." Jacob said as he put his arm around me.

"How's it going you two?" Quil asked us.

"Were doing great." I answered leaning into Jake.

"That's great you guys." said Seth.

"Well we just came by to tell you that Billy's going on a fishing trip with Charlie, so don't be alarmed if he's not there when you get home." he informed us.

"Thanks for the info." Jake said.

"Well let's get going guys." Seth told them.

"Ya, lets leave the love birds alone." Embry teased as they left.

We were alone again. Jacob stood up.

"Let's go get our things and then go for a run in the woods or something." He suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

We walked to where we left our clothes. I pulled my dress back on. Jake just grabbed his wife beater, he would be shafting so we could go for our run. We jogged into the woods. He leaned in and kissed my lips one last time before he walked away to shift.

"Be right back." He said before he vanished. I waited like he said. I kind of wish he wasn't several feet away. I wanted to squeal from how happy I was. Jacob finally gave me my first real kiss and it was incredible. It only got better when we started our first make-out session a few minutes ago that was unfortunately interrupter, god I'm going to kill them next time I see them. Just then Jacob returned in his wolf form. He walked right up to me poking my shoulder with his nose. I giggled. I stroked his furry cheeks with my hands. Then I gripped his wolf face in my hand and kissed his nose.

"Come on Jakey lets go." I told him. He nodded and we were off.

We ran for a good ten minutes before we found a good spot. Jake walked off to shift and retuned fully dressed. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Lay with me Ness." He said pulling me to a large bed of grass. He laid down first then I rested myself on top of him. My chin was on his chest. He played with a lock of my hair and stroked my face at times as we lay there just looking at each other.

"I'm really hoping this weekend goes by slow, I really don't want to leave." I told Jake. He laughed.

"Me too Ness." He told me. I sat up sitting on his stomach.

"So what are we doing when we get back?" I asked.

"Whatever you want Ness." He answered. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll think of something." I told him. He smiled, that smile always made my heart skip a beat. I bent over to reach his face. I pecked his lips once. I pulled back and laid my head on his chest. He stroked me hair and I some how found myself falling asleep in Jacob's arms.

**Okay I know its been a while since my last updated and I apologize. I was having a bit of troble with this chapter. So please REVIEW. Tell me if you love or hate it. Give me some suggestions, your reviews really help me... xoxo... to all my readers. **


End file.
